


but none of them is right (none of them is you)

by Gondolin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is a good bro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blanket Permission, Blind Date, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic Welcome, but not even the good kind they don't even know they're pining, oblivious idiots, their friends are Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Based on subskywalker's prompt: AU where Anakin and Obi-Wan are best friends and keep getting set up on blind dates with other people but it always goes horrible/doesn’t work out and then their mutual friends set them up together (bc literally everyone else can see it except them smh @ those oblivious idiots)





	but none of them is right (none of them is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromDreamstoEmpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/gifts).

Satine walked out of the restaurant with her head held high and the stoniest expression she could muster. At least she didn’t waste too much time on this one, but… well, he seemed like a good match. Smart as hell, with an understated sense of humour she already liked and sinfully gorgeous face.

All that, and clearly in love with someone else.

She called Padmé.

“That was low blow, Naberrie.”

“Mh?” Padmé asked, clearly distracted. And was that… sound of kissing in the background?

Satine huffed loudly. “Maybe if you weren’t so busy making out with your weird twin-slash-girlfriend, you would have realised you were setting me up with someone who is already taken!”

A muffled voice asked: “Is that Satine? Tell her to shut up.”

“Sorry, babe,” Padmé’s voice, almost as muffled, “She’s pissed, I really have to… Yeah, ok,” he voice rang clear again, “So what is it that you accuse me of doing?”

“Obi-Wan? The blind date you set me on? He’s got a boyfriend. Not cool.”

“Wait, what? No, he doesn’t, I would know, we’re friends!”

“Well, maybe he hasn’t told said boyfriend yet. But he is in loooooveee,” pettily, she pronounced the word like it was some sort of gross bug, and she wasn’t a grown woman with no fear of feelings. Okay, maybe a moderate fear of the level of intensity this Obi-Wan had demonstrated in their less-than-an-hour date.

Padmé was silent for a moment. “I’ll regret asking this, but… who is this person he’s supposedly in love with?”

“A guy he grew up with, didn’t get a name, but-

“Skywalker. I will murder them both. And then make their ghosts get married.”

“Deep breaths, Naberrie, deep breaths. Remember, you don’t believe in violence,” Satine teased. She was almost sure Padmé wouldn’t kill anyone. _Almost_.

“For them? Sometimes I do.”

~

“So I went on this date…” Obi-Wan started, and Quinlan groaned.

Obi-Wan had had a string of very unfortunate hookups (including, but not limited to, Quinlan’s ex Asajj… and Quinlan himself). He had then asked his friends to help him get back into dating. Actual daytime dating with conversations, this time. A few first dates had already fizzled to nothing. For this one, Obi-Wan had been hopeful. It had even started well. He’d felt at ease with Satine, and liked her immediately. He really wanted to know her. He’d asked a few questions, then answered a few… and then she’d left. Quite abruptly, it seemed to him, and he couldn’t figure out why.

“Okay, so, what were you two talking about when she left? There is always a reason.”

“I don’t know!” Obi-Wan protested, “She asked about hobbies, so I mentioned the dojo where I train with Anakin, and how he was going to be an engineer, but now he is going to be a qwan ki do trainer _and_ an engineer too, because he can’t sit still and-

Quinlan couldn’t take it anymore. “Do you even hear yourself?”

Obi-Wan shot him a puzzled look. “What have I said that would make a woman run for the hills? What?!”

Quinlan sighed in despair.

~

“You have been moping ever since you and Padmé broke up and that was aaaaages ago.”

“I have not,” Anakin replied, moping.

He had the whole thing down to an art. The sulking, the trudging feet, that faraway stare… Except he wasn’t a teenager anymore. It wasn’t cute.

“You don’t fool me, Skyguy. I think you should get your mind off things,” she said with a wink.

“I liked you better as a child. Sex is not the solution to every problem, Snips.”

“It’s the solution to a looot of problems, though. Come on. I can set you up.”

Anakin raised a dubious eyebrow. “Do you even know any straight women? Or literally anyone who dates men?”

Ahsoka huffed, but she had to admit that her single friends were nearly all lesbians. Which usually worked out great for her as a matchmaker, but with Anakin she might have to work a bit harder than usual. 

“I can find someone!” she said stubbornly.

And she did. First she got him a date with one of her gym buddies, Rex. She thought it was a brilliant idea.

She got drunk texts from both of them late at night, but not the ones she was hoping for.

Anakin: rex is tteh beeest. he knos krav maga an showd me some RAD MOVES.

Rex: ur buddy kicks ass, i’m keeping him. new bro. not my type tho

She tried again, this time with Aphra, one of her girl friends from high school, newly single like Ani. She was sure this time they would at least get laid (gods knew, they both could use the distraction), but nothing. Worse than nothing. They fought halfway through the date and blamed Ahsoka for setting it up in the first place.

“She’s still into her ex!” Anakin said, “And I don’t want to be some rebound fuck.”

“That guy is terrifying and way too intense,” Aphra had complained.

While despairing for his best friend’s love life, Ahsoka got a message from Rex. It contained only a screenshot of a whattsapp conversation, with no context or added message. It was laconic, even for him, but she read it. The conversation was between Rex and Anakin. Or it would be better to call it a monologue. A written monologue, gushing about how amazing someone was, how smart and how pretty and how Anakin didn’t understand why people weren’t all lining up to date him…

Ahsoka: who is this idiot talking abt?

Rex: someone called obi wan

Ahsoka let out a soft, yet heartfelt “fffuck.”

Then she did the only thing she could think of: she called Padmé.

~

After how badly the last one had ended, Anakin had protested about the new blind date Ahsoka had planned for him. 

“Don’t you want to find someone special?” she had insisted, appealing to his romantic nature, “What if this is the person and you’re just being a baby about it? Come on, bad dates happen to everyone!”

So on he went. The restaurant was maybe a little fancier than he would have picked himself, but it did give him a chance to show off that white shirt - black jacket combo that, he knew, nicely showed up his biceps and framed his neck. He hoped he wasn’t being too vain. It was just nice to dress up, since he tended to go for casual in his everyday life. Okay, so he was a bit nervous. Ahsoka’s talk of finding someone special had really gotten his hopes up. He knew he shouldn’t put so much on a single date, but - 

_Oh, fuck._

There was _Obi-Wan_, of all people, purposefully waking towards his table, frowning a little. It was not his angry frown - more like determination. It didn’t feel quite real. His date was bound to arrive at any moment and - oh, _okay, _Obi-Wan had just _sat down at his table_.

“Uhm.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m afraid we’ve been had.”

“What,” Anakin managed to croak out, then mentally cursing himself for sounding so confused.

“Sabé gave me incredibly precise instructions, told me which table I was supposed to go to and insisted that I sit down whoever I saw.”

“Sabé? I though Ahsoka had organised this!”

“I think our friends teamed up. Don’t worry, this doesn’t have to be awkward. It’s not like we’ve never had a meal together before…” the sentence fizzled out, and Obi-Wan looked almost… sad? It wasn’t right, Anakin never wanted to see his friend sad. It twisted something deep inside of him.

Instinctually, he reached out, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his. Then he stopped. Looked at their hands. Why did he always have to act before thinking?! Now it really looked like a date! And Obi-Wan deserved someone really amazing, not something set up as a joke by their friends. 

“I’m sorry if they made you uncomfortable,” Anakin said, resolutely _not_ taking his hand away, “I think Ahsoka was a bit worried for me.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan looked surprised.

“She says I’ve been moping. Which isn’t true! And I’ve had a couple of bad dates…”

Obi-Wan gave him one of his smiles. “So have I. Quinlan keeps saying that-

He stopped abruptly and tensed.

“What is it?” Anakin leaned towards him across the table.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! If there is something, you should tell me. You know I care about you.”

Obi-Wan was looking down, refusing to meet his gaze. “Quin says I should stop talking about you so much on dates.”

They both paused for a very long moment. Then Anakin stood up. “We’re idiots. We are!” he repeated at Obi-Wan’s incredulous gaze, “Even though you are the smartest man I know. Can I kiss you?”

Obi-Wan could only nod. Anakin bent down towards him, holding a hand to his cheek with intolerable gentleness. Their lips met in a soft, soft kiss, almost tentative but so full of wonder. 

Then Anakin took a step back and sat back down. “Was that…?”

“Fantastic,” Obi-Wan said, and - was that a hint of blush high on his cheeks? Anakin wanted to giggle. He wanted to fist pump in the air. He could do that? Make Obi-Wan blush? His own cheeks felt hot, but he didn’t care.

Obi-Wan let out a long breath, like he’d been holding it in a long time and Anakin gave him one of his bright smiles, the ones that could light up a room. How had he not noticed before? “We really are idiots, aren’t we, Anakin?”

“That’s why we have smart friends.” he paused, “Oh, no, they are going to be intolerably smug!”

Obi-Wan caressed his beard, giving him an appraising look that made the temperature in the room raise by several degrees. “Then we’ll just have to be more smug, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about oblivious idiots in love on tumblr @captaingondolin


End file.
